


this thing between us

by InsufferableArchanist



Category: NDU
Genre: Childhood shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/pseuds/InsufferableArchanist
Summary: a drabble for the offshoot of rise of the guardians branch, NDU, in response to the prompt "frog". proto finds something odd.
Relationships: Piki Black/Proto Noir, Proto Noir/Piki Black





	this thing between us

"Do you think it will be alright?" 

Piki looks at his cousin. Away from the din of the Black family gathering, he is squatting by a pond, tremendous blue eyes focused intently on something within it.

Piki looks up from his book, squinting. His vision is going, but he knows a tadpole when he sees one. 

"It's nearly winter. It should die off, anyway. It's beyond the natural order of things."

His reply is logical, which usually works on Proto; except his cousin doesn't make a reply at all. Not even a peep, which means his logic was lacking.

There is no time to catch Proto before he tears off across the yard of the estate. Piki's still debating whether it's worth the telling off to try to find him when the boy returns, balancing what looks like a huge bucket against his pelvis.

There's sloshing inside. 

"Oh no," Piki says.

"Yes," Proto says, as if that's all there is to say. He sticks his hand in the water, and retrieves the wriggling thing, putting it in the bucket.

Piki pinches the bridge of his nose. Proto lets out a satisfied sigh.

"What shall we name it, cousin?"


End file.
